BANDAS
by Sigmauraia
Summary: Historia de Akia, una chica joven que por mala suerte como muchos, perdió en la infancia a sus padres, siendo llevada a un Internado. Se enfrentara a una serie de enemigos peligrosos repartidos en Bandas, que no dejan de cometer crímenes para obtener mas poder. Con ayuda de su astucia, intentara hacer que todo esto termine de una vez por todas.
1. Capitulo 1

" **Como siempre, en esta historia aparecen personajes de dos de mis juegos preferidos, "League of Legends y Red vs Blue. (Halo)"Y esta vez un invitado especial que me encanta, "Pyramid Head" de Silent hill. Y mis tres OCs, Dragona y Akia, y Raider, un humano medio Robot. Y el personaje de un Compañero mio, Darkmarg. Espero que disfrutéis con otra de mis historias y cualquier cosa, solo decírmelo. Disfrutad!"**

"Me llamo Akia, tengo 17 años y llevo casi mi vida en un internado. Cuando mis padres murieron sin yo saber la causa, lo único que vi es que poseía algo especial. Aun no sé el que, pero llevo tiempo intentando saberlo. Vivo en una peligrosa gran ciudad, **Marhkat** , donde en ella, habitan varias "Bandas" dueñas de cada barrio diferente. Las más conocidas son tan fuertes que ni los policías se atreven a pararlas, con lo que sus crímenes no son juzgados. Y no solo alrededor del día, la calle es peligrosa… de noche acechan monstruos que apuesto a que jamás has visto. Solo una de las bandas se ha enfrentado a otra de la que sus integrantes son estos. Lo único que los paro fue el amanecer… Cada día que pasa a mis ojos, tengo miedo de encontrarme con alguno. No te sientes seguro, ellos son los que mandan… ellos son los Reyes de la ciudad…"

 **Ya iba a ser de noche casi, mis amigas y yo terminamos de contarnos que tal fue el día y antes de irnos a la cama, algo nos llamó la atención de lo que salimos por la ventana al balcón que daba al exterior. Exactamente nuestra cara estaba iluminada por las luces de unas llamas de un edificio de enfrente. El hecho de que la sirena de la policía no se escuchaba, era porque ellos estaban ahí… Si no me es mal recordar, se denominan Los Mercenarios. Nunca los había visto de cerca, siempre de lejos. Era mejor guardar las distancias con ellos, ya que no sabes nunca que harán contigo si te atrapan. Suelen llevar unas sudaderas negras, con una calavera detrás blanca y verde, con dos cuchillos de combate cruzados. Ellos, controlan un barrio cerca de aquí, pero con eso no les basta, con lo que deciden atacar al más cercano. Vimos llegar a los bomberos, que su llamada no sirvió de nada, porque un gran blindado con dientes en el parachoques, atravesó el camión, estampándolo contra aquel edificio en llamas. De el salió uno de sus capitanes… Era grande, llevaba un casco blanco con el visor negro y verde, y el símbolo de la banda. En su mano sostenía lo que parecía un Rifle-Cuchillo rodeado de cadenas. Con solo verle, varios escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda. Los bomberos no tuvieron nada que hacer contra él y lo poco de banda que había…**

 **Lya:** Son… unos salvajes…

 **Mireya:** Pero no se puede hacer nada contra ellos Lya… y menos tú.

 **Elyn:** Que piensas sobre esto Akia?

 **Mi mente estaba bloqueada observando aquella carnicería. Porque hacían eso?**

 **Akia:** Vamos a la cama. Nosotras no podemos hacer nada…

" **Detrás de mí, entraron todas y antes de cerrar la ventana, observe que unos ojos me miraban a la lejanía. Al mirar arriba de la ventana para echar la cerradura, una sombra estaba en el borde del edificio de enfrente. Llevaba la capucha negra puesta, pero un color verde fosforito fluía en esa cara… después de varios segundos desapareció. Solo el Jefe y los capitanes llevaban las sudaderas**."

 **Akia:** …

 **Elyn:** Vamos Akia. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

" **No tenía claro si lo era o no. Pero su presencia era más horrible que la de un fantasma. Suspirando cerré los ojos e intente olvidarme de aquel conflicto."**

 **En el lugar del incidente, dos figuras de aspecto peligroso, se reunieron.**

 **Maine:** Encontraste algo?

 **Zed:** (Bajando por el capo del coche entre sombras) No. Ni rastro del enemigo.

 **Maine:** (Mirando algo en su dispositivo) Nos vamos. (Montándose en el blindado con Zed)

 **A la mañana siguiente, el edificio estaba sofocado. Lo debieron de apagar cuando se fueron. Pobres familias… tanto de los bomberos como de los de aquel edificio. Un pequeño dolor recorría mi interior.**

 **Lya:** Es hora de ir a desayunar, Akia. Vamos. (^^)

" **No me quejo de aquel internado. La gente era amable, amigable y daba gusto hablar con todos. Los profesores excepto alguno o alguna eran muy buenos, y sus clases encantaban. El edificio estaba bien decorado y vigilado… (Suspirando) O soy yo… o llevo demasiado en este manicomio y ya me he vuelto loca. Bajamos a desayunar y en poco volvimos a subir para prepararnos para las clases. Las mañanas eran tranquilas. No solían haber peleas ni nada por el estilo, la mejor hora para respirar tranquilo. Pero nunca sabes que te encontraras…"**

" **Pasado el tiempo, era mi peor hora del día pero a la vez la mejor. Podía tocar mi violín, apartada de este cruel mundo, hundirme en la música y olvidarme de que este mundo existe. Pero la parte mala es que a varios Kilómetros, estaba el Edificio de Música**."

 **Lya:** Si ocurre algo ya sabes! Y ten cuidado!

 **Elyn:** Suerte Akia.

 **Akia:** Nos vemos chicas. Cuidaros. (Abrazándolas)

" **La sensación de tocar el pomo para salir era como si tocaras el acero caliente. Como cada día, salí de aquel sitio y me dirigí a la parada. La música de mis cascos hace que me haga ser la única en este mundo. Me encantaba cuando subía al bus y el sitio de atrás estaba libre. Pero la tranquilidad por poco tiempo estaba en aquel sitio. Tres personajes, con chaquetas naranjas y negras entraron en el bus, y parecía que no les importaban nada la presencia de los demás. El símbolo de sus chaquetas me daba a entender que era otra de esas bandas, era el casco de un Espartano Robótico blanco, con pequeñas zanjas naranjas eléctricas y dos francotiradores que lo atravesaban. Raider, Félix y el que parecía el jefe… Shen. El nombre era "Spartans". Intente no fijarme mucho en ellos, ya que pronto se darían cuenta de que estaba observándoles, por no decir que dos de ellos ya me tenían fichada. Cerré los ojos y nada más abrirlos, vi a Raider delante de mí, mirándome. Hizo una seña a Félix y este se acercó también."**

 **Raider:** Hey, que hace una chica como tú por aquí.

 **Akia:** (Mirando a la ventana)…

 **Félix:** Vaya, con que eres de las calladas.

 **Raider:** Encima de que estamos siendo amables… (Sonriéndola)

" **Mi corazón estaba a cien. He de decir que me llamaban la atención, pero a la vez estaba aterrada. No sabía que harían en cualquier momento, ya que nadie me ayudaría a salir de ese problema. El sonidito de la parada del bus hizo que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar**."

 **Akia:** Te-Tengo… que salir. Me dejas?

 **Félix:** Claro.

" **Cuando baje, las miradas entre Shen y mías se cruzaron un solo instante. Estaba más centrado en algo que en mí, asique me baje del bus con la sensación de las miradas de los otros dos. El jardín del concesionario me reconfortó. En un instante, mis pensamientos se inundaron de canciones y notas del violín, a partir de esa puerta, era otra vez Libre…"**

" **Después de unas grandes clases de música y tranquilidad,** **salí muy contenta de aquel lugar, pero toda esa alegría cayo, cuando vi que era de noche. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y eche dos pasos hacia atrás. Que había ocurrido?"**

 **Akia:** (Mirando su reloj) Son… son las 8. Como he podido, tardar tanto…

" **Tal vez la sensación de libertad en aquel lugar, alargo las horas. El bus más cercano, únicamente podía parar a una o dos manzanas de mi casa. Mi cuerpo quebró entero cuando baje del último autobús. La calle parecía tan oscura… Caminaba atenta a cada hueco que observaba oscuro. El sonido de un metal arrastrando, me puso los pelos de punta, de lo que me escondí en un callejón sin salida. Cuando me asome para ver la calle, mis ojos y mi alma murió… un ser monstruoso de gran altura, con un gran cuchillo dentado y con una cabeza… de Pirámide? Tenía a uno de una banda, parecía ser de los de aquellas calaveras verdes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le arranco su ropa y poco después desgarro su piel, tirando su cuerpo, y estampándolo en la pared. La sangre pintaba esa calle… Llevaba una sudadera roja oscura, rota y con una Parca rodeada de oscuridad de símbolo. "Segadores" ponía en su espalda, como con letras sangrientas e iluminadas de un rojo intenso. Poco después apareció un ser que parecía un carcelero… Miraba de lado a lado, buscando una respuesta a lo que acabó de hacer su compañero. El miedo me invadió cuando vi que venían por la calle donde yo estaba… Me tape la boca y entre lágrimas rece para que aquellos seres infernales no me descubrieran… Pero poco después note que algo tocaba mi hombro."**

 **Akia:** (Mirando asustada con una garra en su hombro)…

" **No sabría describir esa criatura. Era tan horrenda, tenía una boca a través de su cara y las piernas cosidas por algo… y parecía que no estaba sola, pues dos más venían detrás de ella. El miedo en mi me hizo salir de aquel hueco y aventurarme por la calle donde sabía perfectamente que estaban esos dos ahí… En línea recta intenté esquivarles, pero un gancho atrapo mis piernas, haciéndome caer en la acera… poco a poco notaba como me acercaban a ellos. Sin darme tiempo a dar la vuelta, el gigante de la cabeza metálica me atrapo por mi camiseta y me levantó."**

 **Akia:** (Agarrándose de su mano) Suéltame!

 **Thresh:** (Mirándola) Vaya, que tenemos aquí…

 **Pyramid:** (Dejándola atada en el suelo)…

 **Thresh:** Otra alma más para la recolección.

 **Akia:** (Asustada) No me hagáis nada! No hice nada malo!

" **El grandullón me miraba fijamente… o no sé si me miraba pero su pico estaba a pocos metros de mí. Su respiración era profunda y dura… Para sorpresa para mi…"**

 **Pyramid:** Es pura. (Dándose la vuelta) Sigamos.

 **Thresh:** (Soltándola y poniéndola el gancho en el cuello) Eres demasiado mona para ir sola por la calle oscura… ten mucho cuidado guapa.

" **Mi respiración paro por completo. "Pura?" Que estaban buscando estos dos monstruos…"**

" **Me tumbe en el medio de la calle, donde me dejaron esos dos. Mirándoles, vi que se dieron la vuelta y observaban algo. Antes de que levantara la cabeza vi algo iluminarse a gran velocidad. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un camión negro, paso por encima de mi cuerpo, saliendo yo ilesa por el medio de aquel vehículo... Vi pasar mi vida por delante en un instante…"**

 **De un puñetazo, Pyramid reventó aquel camión, haciendo salir a los soldados. Thresh observo que también venían más, intentando rodearles.**

 **Thresh:** Sabia que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados… Hora de Segar almas…

 **Pyramid sin ninguna dificultad, podía reventar los camiones. Su espada era capaz de cortarlos por la mitad. Thresh enganchaba a los soldados y después de degollarlos, los metía en su lámpara que llevaba con él. Otro igual que él, apareció de la nada, con su lanza haciendo pinchos de soldados**.

 **Hecarim:** Llegue muy tarde?

 **Thresh:** Para nada.

" **Observe como otro camión, el blindado de la otra vez, intento arrollar a Pyramid, pero este lo respondió volcándolo. De el salió el hombre del visor verde oscuro, ileso."**

 **Maine:** Otra vez tú, engendro.

 **Pyramid:** Habría que ver quién es el engendro de los dos.

" **Maine le soltó un gruñido y junto con su Rifle-Cuchillo empezó a pelearse contra Pyramid. Los sonidos de sus armas se escuchaban fuertemente en la calle. Me levante y decidí ir detrás de un coche aparcado. La lucha entre esos dos titanes me tenía hipnotizada… En un rechazo, Pyramid se echó hacia atrás, clavo su espada en el suelo y abriendo los brazos rugió de una forma muy desagradable, haciendo sonar una alarma nuclear y cambiando totalmente las calles a un ambiente infernal**."

 **Akia:** Como es… posible… (Asustada)

" **Observaba como miles de criaturas horribles aparecían de todas direcciones, luchando contra los soldados."**

 **Thresh:** Donde estará ese imbécil…

 **A una criatura que estaba detrás de Thresh, se le reventó la cabeza, dándose este la vuelta y mirando hacia un edificio.**

 **Thresh:** Locus…

" **Era el, el Jefe de Los Mercenarios. Estaba en el techo de un edificio, con su francotirador. El llevaba una sudadera Verde y negra oscura con las letras en Verde fosforito. Se notaba que era el quien mandaba… Thresh no paraba de observarle, de lo que con su gancho, subió hasta donde estaba el y también como los otros, empezó a luchar contra él. Pero me preguntaba… Donde estaba el hombre de la capucha y las lucecitas verdes?"**

" **Un escalofrío me advirtió de que algo iba mal, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando una sombra me empujo bruscamente hacia un coche. Metiendo su cadera entre mis piernas, me encerró con sus cuchillas radioactivas, clavándolas cerca de mi cabeza."**

 **Zed:** Disfrutas del espectáculo, preciosa?

 **Akia:** Que! Suéltame! ( Empujándole con sus manos )

 **Zed:** Ya te dijo ese esqueleto que estar sola a estas horas por aquí… es malo. Muy malo.

 **Akia:** (Muy asustada) Que-Que quieres de mi…?

 **Zed:** Además de que algo me ha llamado de ti la atención… Vendría bien un poco de diversión, no crees?

" **Veía las intenciones de aquel asesino. Rajaba el capo del coche con las cuchillas acercándome más y él estaba empujándome desde las caderas."**

 **Akia:** (Pegándole golpes al pecho y a la cara) Au! Suéltame de una vez!

 **Zed:** (Quitándose la capucha y dando a ver su casco robótico) A que duele? Pues acostúmbrate, porque sufrirás más que eso. Y por cierto… (Rajándola sus prendas)...bonitos ojos.

" **Los colores de su casco se reflejaban en mis ojos. Tenía poco tiempo para pensar en algo antes de que ese desquiciado cometiera una gran fechoría. No me quedo otra optativa que intentar algo que no tenía fe en que funcionara, pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo."**

 **Akia:** Cabeza Piramideeee! Ayudaaaa! (Gritando)

 **Zed:** (Tapándola la boca) Cállate!

" **Note ciertos temblores que venían en mi dirección y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pyramid estampó a Zed contra la pared con su cuchillo, alejándole de mí. No supe cuántas veces agradecería mi vida a ese monstruo, y me sentía aliviada. Pero como es de esperar, Zed se abalanzo contra Pyramid."**

 **Pyramid:** Vete! Huye! Y no se te ocurra pararte! (Agarrando a Zed)

" **No dude en hacerle caso y no volví a girar mi cabeza en el trayecto. Los ruidos dejaron de sonar cuando gire la última manzana. Llegue hasta la puerta, mi ropa estaba rajada por todos lados, tenía salpicaduras de sangre y mucha suciedad en el cuerpo. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, llame a la puerta. De ella salió alterada mi pequeña amiga Lya."**

 **Lya:** Akia! Estas viva!

 **Akia:** (Llorando y abrazándola) Ha sido horrible…

 **Elyn:** Esta bien!? Llévala dentro!

" **Un fuerte dolor recorrió mi cuerpo entero, y lo último que vi, fue a Lya gritándome…"**

" **Un severo dolor de cabeza me despertó por la mañana, y con los ojos entrecerrados divise la habitación, donde estaba tumbada en mi cama. Tenía algunas partes del cuerpo vendadas. Cuando justamente me levante para mirar por la ventana, Mireya entro por la puerta."**

 **Mireya:** Estas despierta. Me alegro… pero hay alguien que no esta tan alegre.

 **Akia:** (Dándose la vuelta) A que te refieres?

 **Mireya:** Ven conmigo.

" **Cuidadosamente Mireya cogió una de mis manos, y me condujo hasta una sala, a medida que pasábamos por aquel pasillo todos me miraban, murmurando sobre las heridas. Mireya me acompaño hasta la puerta, donde al abrirse, estaban la directora y lo que parecía un inspector o un detective… no sé, no le preste atención. Solo pase y me senté**."

 **Directora:** Akia. Este es un detective secreto de la policía y quiere que le ayudes con algo de las bandas… ya que escuche que estuviste entre una ayer…

 **Akia:** Si. (Bajando la cabeza)

 **Detective:** Puedes decirme que viste primero?

" **Aquel hombre solo me miraba los ojos. Como intentando meterse en mi mente y comprobar que lo que decía era cierto."**

 **Akia:** Solo caminaba de vuelta al internado, cuando aquellos soldados de verde y su banda salieron de la nada.

 **Detective:** Seguro que no viste nada más?

" **Si le contaba lo de Pyramid no se lo creería y me tomaría por loca. Además, si en algún casual fueran a por él, saldrían mal de todas maneras. Era un monstruo al igual que los otros dos y no dudarían en poner al ejército a sus espaldas. Pero… aquel monstruo que salvo mi vida…"**

 **Akia:** Si. Pero no recuerdo más. Solo que uno de los capitanes de la banda intento forzarme.

 **Detective:** Como se llamaba?

" **Tal y como son, si le digo algo, irán a por ellos, también saldrán mal y pondría en peligro a todas mis amigas y amigos del internado. Serían capaces de hacer lo mismo que con el edificio de enfrente."**

 **Detective:** Te noto un poco nerviosa… no estarás mintiendo?

 **Akia:** Acaso crees que miento cuando hasta mi propia vida a estado en peligro…? (Mirándole agresivamente)

 **Directora:** Sobre lo de ayer Akia… Llevas tres días llegando tarde de tu clase de música. No entiendo que te entretiene tanto, pero no debes salir de aquí si están esos afuera. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que recibís el cuidado y la enseñanza que por mala suerte, vuestros padres no han podido daros. Ayer por suerte saliste ilesa, pero quien sabe si otro día que vas… no vuelves.

" **Cuando la mire a la cara, el mundo se volvió en blanco y negro ante mis ojos**."

 **Akia:** (Levantándose bruscamente) Pretendes quitarme mi único rincón de tranquilidad!?

 **Directora:** No me queda otra alternativa! Tu salud y tu bienestar en lo único importante aquí! No puedes salir ahí afuera solo por que quieras tocar un maldito instrumento!

 **Akia:** (Sentándose y bajando la cabeza) Tú lo llamas maldito… Yo lo llamo vida. Una vida que nunca he podido tener y que solamente unas horas al día me saca de este infierno al que nunca quise venir. Ese instrumento libera mi alma de esta cárcel, la hace correr libre al ritmo de las notas que hacen ese momento un poco más feliz cada día. Esa y otra música ayudan a escaparse de esta maldita sociedad de incompetentes que lo único que hacen es estar asustados como ratas en sus casas! ( Levantándose con los ojos iluminados ) Tu lo llamas maldito! Pero los malditos sois vosotros por encerrarnos aquí, sin libertad, sin que nadie nos pudiera haber acogido porque creéis que es mejor para nosotros, cuando no hay nada mejor que el amor de una familia, sea cual sea! (Con lágrimas en la cara) Se echa de menos esa sensación, ese calor interior que te da una familia!

" **Sin decir nada más me levante bruscamente y subí a mi habitación para tumbarme y ponerme mis cascos. Al cerrar mis ojos, mi mente empezó a pensar en todo lo que llevaba aquí, todo lo ocurrido, hasta llegar a una conclusión."**

 **Akia:** Tengo que salir de esta cárcel.

" **Rebuscando entre mi armario, mis cosas y mis objetos, prepare todo para la noche. Imprimí unas cuantas hojas sobre una cosa y las guarde en mi mochila. El rato que me quedaba hasta la noche, decidí quedarme en mi cama y mentalizar. Las horas pasaron y mis amigas entraron en la habitación."**

 **Lya:** Akia! Estas bien?! (Abrazándola)

 **Elyn:** Que te han dicho?

 **Mireya:** (Mirando la mochila) Que estás pensando… Akia?

 **Akia:** Mis ideas no son bienvenidas aquí, y para estar encerradas, he decidido…

 **Elyn:** Te vas a ir…?

 **Lya:** Y que pasara con todo lo que has hecho aquí?

 **Akia:** Lo que te enseñan aquí no sirve de nada. El día a día si te enseñara a vivir. (Mirando el reloj y cogiendo su mochila)

 **Lya:** (Llorando y abrazando a Akia) No te vayas…

" **Mi alma quebró al escucharla suplicar y sin poder soltarme. La abrace con todo mi cariño del mundo**."

 **Akia:** Me ocupare de que viváis vosotras también una buena vida. Solo aguantar.

" **Cogí mi pañuelo granate y me lo puse en el cuello, y saliendo por la ventana, una mano me paro."**

 **Mireya:** Nunca dejes de ser así de libre. Te hace fuerte y con ello, conseguirás lo que quieras. Buena suerte compañera.

 **Akia:** (Cogiéndola fuertemente la mano) Si puedo, volveré y os sacaré de aquí. A todos.

" **Un último abrazo de grupo, saco una sonrisa de mí y de un salto, bajando por los balcones, ya estaba en la calle. Empecé a caminar en dirección al concesionario."**


	2. Capitulo 2

" **Como es normal, las calles estaban desérticas y muertas… La única presencia que podría haber, es la de alguna banda, pero por el momento no había ninguna. Tenía una misión, y no descansaría hasta encontrarle. Una pequeña luz y una pequeña sombra me alerto. Algo venia en mi dirección, así que corrí rápidamente hacia un callejón y me escondí detrás de un contenedor. El sonido brusco de los frenos de un coche, erizaron los pelos de mis brazos. Poco a poco escuchaba una cadena que venía hacia mi posición, justamente parándose a unos pocos centímetros de mi lado. Su respiración era profunda, con unos severos gruñidos."**

 **Maine:** No la veo. Habías dicho que ha entrado por aquí.

 **Zed:** (bajando por una pared) La vi entrar por aquí… y me parecía familiar.

 **Maine se movía hacia los lados, cogiendo, agitando y cortando todo lo que podía. Akia notó un severo movimiento en el contenedor donde estaba detrás. Cerró los ojos y rezó por que terminara rápido esa pesadilla hasta que una voz grave le detuvo.**

 **Locus:** No creo que obtengas diversión con ella.

 **Maine:** (Soltando el contenedor) Que insinúas, Locus.

 **Locus:** (Cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el camión) No saciarás tus ganas con ella. No te valió con la de ayer?

 **Zed:** No se puede agarrar a una chica con las cadenas y después ahogarla. (Riéndose)

 **Maine:** (Mirándole) Cállate. Tú eres más salvaje.

" **Zed soltó una pequeña carcajada. Locus me había visto ya? O lo estaba suponiendo… Por un reflejo observe que estaban en corro y de espaldas a mí, no sé si me daría ventaja pero si quería salir de allí, debía de intentarlo. Con ayuda de mis brazos, salí rápidamente del contenedor por la otra salida, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de mi presencia."**

 **Locus:** Sabia que estabas por aquí. (Cogiendo su arma) Atraparla.

 **Zed:** Sera un gran placer…

" **Por un solo milisegundo, Zed no me atrapo. Saliendo por el otro callejón, me encontré con una pequeña pared, amortigüe el salto y salí corriendo por la acera. Uno lo salto sin dificultad y otro derribo bestialmente la pared. En ningún momento miraba hacia atrás, porque lo único que vería, sería mi muerte. Llegue a un parque, donde me salte una valla baja y me aventure por los frondosos arbustos, cosa que Maine no decidió hacer pero Zed no paraba de perseguirme, sin dejarme descansar."**

 **Akia:** Donde estáis cuanto más se os necesita…

" **Las cuchillas de Zed cortaban todo, sin importarle que alcanzaran. Llegue hasta la otra puerta del parque, pero el gran blindado se paró delante de mí, impidiéndome salir. Al echarme dos pasos hacia atrás, Zed estaba a pocos metros de mí. Y Maine salía de aquel blindado con las cadenas. Locus venía acompañado de varios soldados suyos. Atrapada, mirando a todos mis lados, sentí que Zed me atrapaba de mis brazos, echándome al suelo. Empecé a entrar en pánico. Mi vida acababa ahí, preferiría rajarme el cuello antes de que alguno de esas bestias me atrapara. Para mi sorpresa, un pequeño seísmo atrajo la atención de todos."**

 **Locus:** (Mirando atrás por encima de su hombro) Juntaros y rodead a la chica. Defender las posiciones.

" **Un gran tanque blindado con varios colores llamativos, entró desde una pared y apunto hacia el blindado. Varios colores llamativos aparecían alrededor del tanque y otros saltaban por los tejados."**

… **:** Podemos unirnos a la fiesta…?

" **Mire hacia aquella figura que había encima del tanque junto con otras dos. No eran hombres, no eran monstruos… eran mujeres."**

 **Locus:** Dragona… (Bajando su arma)

 **Dragona:** Locus? Amor mío. (Lanzándole un beso)

 **Maine:** No habrá fiesta para vosotras esta noche.

 **Carolina:** Si tu casi siempre quieres fiesta.

 **Maine gruño a Carolina. Las mujeres que estaban encima del tanque y aquellas que estaban a su alrededor tenían unos trajes parecidos al neopreno, pero con pintadas fosforitas de varios colores, Dragona tenía pintadas de muchos colores relacionados con el naranja, unos cuernos de dragón negros mate y su pelo era blanco. Carolina poseía los colores del mar y los azules oscuros y la última, Tex, era el color más oscuro de todos y era la única que tenía el casco puesto.**

 **Zed:** Lo siento, pero ya teníamos juguete.

" **Sentía que Zed estaba detrás de mí y Maine se acercaba hacia mi derecha."**

 **Dragona:** (Levantándose y caminando por el cañón) Enserio sois tan capaces? A una joven?

 **Locus:** Se ha perdido la cuenta. (Gruñéndola)

 **Maine:** Vosotras no podéis estar en esta guerra.

 **Carolina:** Por qué motivo?

 **Zed:** Se os da mal eso de llevar armas. Se necesita fuerza para esto. (Guiñándola el ojo)

 **Akia:** Eso ha sonado muy machista! (Dándose la vuelta)

 **Maine:** (Cogiéndola del pelo y arrodillándola) No estas invitada a esta conversación, así que cállate.

 **Akia:** Sois escoria! Lo único que hacéis es molestar! Porque no os peleáis entre vosotros haber quien queda el ultimo vivo!?

 **Maine:** Que he dicho que te calles!

" **Maine cogió su rifle, y su cuchilla se dirigió hacia mi cuello, pero una luz anaranjada le paro el brazo."**

 **Dragona:** (Señalándole con el dedo) Ah ah… no puedes meterte así con una señorita.

" **Dragona le torció el brazo y de una patada le lanzó lejos de mí. Zed que estaba detrás de mí preparo sus cuchillas, pero un pequeño sonido de un cohete le hizo ponerse en posición defensiva, chocando contra él un misil que pronto exploto en miles de colores. Aprovechando la confusión del grupo, Dragona me cogió de la mano y me levanto, saliendo de aquel espectáculo de luces. Después, me coloco detrás suya."**

 **Dragona:** (Levantando la mano) Demonios! Andanada de Luces!

 **Muchas explosiones salieron de los tejados, dejando ver solo los rastros de los cohetes hacia la posición de Locus y su grupo.**

 **Locus:** Todos en posición defensiva, y prepararlos para contraatacar!

 **Dragona:** Hay que quitar esos dos blindados. (Acercándose a Carolina)

Carolina y Tex sacaron de los lados del tanque, dos motos negras con muchos colores, y rápidamente se montaron en ellas, poniéndolas en dirección los blindados, y saltando hacia atrás, junto con los cohetes, reventaron los dos blindados dejando paso al tanque de Dragona, donde ella iba encima. Más mujeres vestidas de muchos otros colores adelantaron al tanque y se metieron en medio de la humareda.

 **Maine:** Ya vienen, Locus.

 **Locus:** (Derribando a una y disparándola en la cabeza) Que no quede ni una viva…

 **Zed:** Me quedaría con la dragón… (Sacando las cuchillas)

" **Dragona me mantenía detrás suya. Su tanque disparaba misiles que poco después se separaban en cohetes, y al explotar, lucían de colores llamativos. Atacaban con algo que no… hacía daño? O tal vez…"**

 **Akia:** Por… porque atacáis con eso?

 **Dragona:** Distracción. Cuando menos se lo esperen… ellas sacaran sus verdaderas armas. (Girándose) Como entretener a un gato con un cordón de lana. No sabrá cuando le atraparas con el propio hilo.

" **Esa mujer tenía una mentalidad más avanzada que Maine, Zed y todos sus sicarios. Sus ojos estaban fijados en Locus, que le rastreaba por toda la batalla."**

 **Carolina:** Jefa! Tienen echo un corro!

 **Tex:** Y estamos perdiendo chicas.

 **Dragona:** Que se vuelvan a retirar a los tejados y por detrás de las líneas del tanque. Iremos a charlar un rato…

 **Carolina:** Entendido.

 **Carolina lanzo al cielo una granada que pronto exploto, rompiendo algunas ventanas delos edificios. Las chicas que pudieron salir de aquella carnicería, se colocaron otra vez en sus posiciones. Dragona caminaba hacia el corro, junto con Carolina y Tex. Se detuvieron delante del humo donde poco después salieron Locus y sus capitanes.**

 **Maine:** Tu malditas zorras no te han servido para nada. (Crujiéndose el cuello)

 **Carolina:** Como lo que haces tú en este equipo.

 **Maine:** Serás…

 **Locus:** (Parándole) Tenéis algo que es nuestro.

 **Dragona:** Desde cuando traficáis con mujeres.

 **Zed:** No se trafican… pero estaba en nuestro territorio.

 **Tex:** Es nuestra. Ahora está en el nuestro, y "Estáis" en el nuestro.

 **Zed:** Vuestro territorio nos da igual. Algún día será nuestro. (Haciéndola una seña)

 **Carolina:** Algún día… cabeza metálica, algún día…

" **Zed saco sus cuchillas pero la mirada de Locus le hizo volver a guardarlas."**

 **Dragona:** (Suspirando) Bien, que queréis a cambio de la chica?

 **Locus:** Estas intentado hacer un trato por una niñata que a los pocos días, morirá?

 **Maine:** Déjala, es su decisión. Más tonta es ella.

 **Carolina:** Es posible que esta chica te patee el culo algún día.

Maine: Como no te calles, lamentarás haber venido aquí.

 **Locus:** Cállate Maine. Que quieres, Dragona?

Dragona: (Acercándose a él) No sé. Que quieres tú.

" **No sé si era parte de su plan, pero Dragona cogía de atrás del cuello a Locus y de su cara, y se acercaba mucho a él. A lo lejos de ellos, sabía que Zed no paraba de mirarme. Las miradas entre Locus y Dragona se chocaban... que pretendía hacer…"**

 **Locus:** (Mirándola) Siempre me pagas de la misma forma.

 **Dragona:** Pero a ti siempre te ha encantado el poder. O No…?

 **Locus:** (Gruñéndola) Si tu vienes, ellas también.

 **Carolina:** Que?

 **Dragona:** Ah no. Ellas no poseen tanta resistencia.

 **Tex:** Vas a ir tu sola?!

 **Carolina:** Pero Dragona!

 **Dragona:** Prefiero que todo el dolor recaiga sobre mi antes que os hagan algo a vosotras. Ya volveré. (Mirando a Akia) Cuidarla, y explicarla de qué va todo, hacerla un Demonio más.

 **Carolina costosamente asintió bajando la cabeza y Dragona con una fría y seria cara paso por entre medias de Maine y Zed, yendo con Locus hacia su blindado.**

 **Carolina:** Que tal estas?

 **Akia:** Bueno, un poco sucia… pero bien. (Pensativa) Oye! A donde va ella!

 **Tex:** (Subiéndose al tanque y suspirando) Es lo que ella decide. Es el trato que ha hecho por ti.

 **Akia:** Que… que va a hacer… que la van a hacer! (Mirando a Dragona)

 **Carolina:** Entra, te llevaremos hasta la base.

" **Mire por última vez a Dragona, como se alejaba en la oscura calle del otro lugar. Jugarse su propia vida por otra de una mortal… Tenía que hacer algo. Por algo salí de aquel manicomio… para dar beneficio a esta ciudad, no empeorarlo."**

 **Tex:** Tus esfuerzos de ser heroína, no te funcionan. Deja de creer en esas tonterías y aplícate a la realidad.

 **Akia:** Si-Si señora… (Asustada)

" **Lo único que se me recorrió ese momento en la mente… donde estaría Pyramid ahora mismo? Tenía que encontrarle y resolver todas las dudas que tenía en mente."**

 **Pyramid:** (De un callejón y mirando al tanque)

 **Hecarim:** Te preocupa algo?

 **Pyramid:** Tendríamos que haberla matado. No sabe a qué se está enfrentando… y poco después se convertirá en otro engendro como los que recorren las calles.

 **Thresh:** No me hiciste caso. Dijiste que tenía algo especial. Pero ni siquiera sabes que es…

 **Pyramid:** (Dándose la vuelta)

" **Cuando entre en el territorio de las chicas, mi vista cambio. Era todo tan colorido, bien cuidado… El primer lugar donde veía que la gente, los niños… todos se veían felices. Las calles tenían varias luces que se iluminaban de diferentes colores, además de varios altavoces repartidos en algunas farolas. Los parques eran preciosos, se respiraba un aire de libertad extrema… Los dibujos de las paredes tenían sentido, y decoraban bien las calles. Ese barrio no tenía guardias, sino "Demonios" como las llamaba Dragona. Chicas especializadas con trajes coloridos que patrullaban las calles, tejados, etc… hasta las personas de las calles se paraban a charlar con ellas. Cuando llegábamos a la base oficial de ellas… Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Era espectacular. Nos metimos en un garaje donde poco después una placa del suelo nos bajaba al subsuelo. Era increíble… Estaba todo muy ordenado y colorido."**

 **Carolina:** Ven.

 **Akia:** Hm.

" **Asentí y seguí a las dos capitanas. Era todo tan emocionante y la sensación de libertad que tenían todas las presentes allí…"**

 **Akia:** Porque sois así?

 **Tex:** Porque somos así de qué?

 **Carolina:** Porque así nos enseñó ella. No solo hay que buscar, atacar y defender, sino que también hay que disfrutar lo más posible en el menos tiempo. Sería algo parecido a lo que llamas "libertad".

 **Akia** : …Volverá?

 **Tex:** Habrá carbonizado a ese cabronazo. (Riéndose)

 **Carolina:** Dragona no es fácil. Nunca lo fue, puede parecer que la divierta todo y que no la importe nada, pero militarmente es muy sería. (Abriendo una puerta) Aquí estamos.

 **Tex:** De momento te quedaras aquí. Dragona nos encargó de que te enseñáramos.

 **Carolina:** Nos gustaría que mañana estuvieras en el entrenamiento general. Te enseñaremos todo lo que debes hacer. (Sonriéndola)

… **:** Carolina, tenéis una llamada en la central.

 **Carolina:** Vamos Tex.

Me quede mirando a Carolina, y poco después mire perdida a mí alrededor, sin saber qué hacer. Sin razón, esta se dio la vuelta y me agarro de la mano, llevándome con ella.

 **Tex:** Vas a traerla?

 **Carolina:** Si. Tengo fe de que será una de las chicas de élite. No sé porque… pero me recuerda en algo a Dragona. Tal vez sus ojos.

 **Tex:** Coincidencias…

 **Akia:** Tenéis un grupo de élite?

 **Carolina:** Como todas las bandas. Cada uno diferente. Son las chicas especiales de Dragona, elegidas por ella misma. Tenemos a las chicas de defensa pesada, de asalto y las silenciosas, que son como fantasmas negros en las calles, y muy diestras en combate. Las usamos en batallas de un fuerte grado.

 **Akia:** Y yo porque crees que lo seré?

 **Carolina:** Tu odio hacia ellos hará que te hagas más fuerte. Tu mirada lo dice todo y sé que estarás dispuesta a pasar por lo que sea por dar lealtad a Dragona.

" **Mire hacia otro lado. Entramos a un ascensor y llegamos a la Sala Central, donde en un pequeño salón que tenían, estaban algunas chicas de la élite. Llevaban trajes negros de neopreno completamente con luces eléctricas de neón, y la cara pintada de varios colores fosforescentes con figuras de varios animales. Poseían diferentes cuernos de dragón que, supongo, elegirían cada una. Carolina se puso en un panel y de ella salió una pantalla con una figura con una armadura azul/verdosa eléctrica."**

 **Máster:** Carolina?

 **Carolina:** Vaya, hola Máster. Que hay?

 **Máster:** Y Dragona? Es urgente.

 **Tex:** No esta.

 **Otra figura grande con una armadura robótica azul eléctrica, se puso al lado de Máster.**

 **Darkmarg:** Donde esta?

 **Carolina:** Esta… Bueno…

 **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo se nubló y un rayo naranja cayo en dirección de la base de Locus. Carolina estaba mirando asustada.**

 **Carolina:** Tex! Tenemos que ir a salvarla! La están haciendo daño!

 **Máster:** Carolina?

 **Tex:** No se puede hacer nada. Nos prohibió que fuéramos! Y además, aun así pondría en peligro la base. Las chicas se están recuperando.

 **Darkmarg:** Un momento, Locus tiene a Dragona?

 **Tex:** Fue… por un trato.

 **Máster:** Van a acabar con ella…

" **Una gran culpa creció en mi interior. Dragona estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, cuando debería de haber sido yo la que estuviera allí."**

 **Darkmarg:** Habéis visto a los Spartans?

 **Carolina:** Varios informes dicen que no han aparecido en tres días.

 **Tex:** Es extraño, siempre están molestándoos o viniendo aquí.

 **Darkmarg:** Por eso mismo pregunto. (Pensativo)

 **Máster:** Varios drones espía les han visto montarse en los blindados de los Mercenarios. Creemos que están quedando a solas con Locus.

 **Carolina:** Intentaré salvar a Dragona lo más rápido posible y os informaremos. Haremos una pasada esta noche.

 **Darkmarg:** Esta bien, avisarnos. Intentaremos quedar con vosotras.

" **El holograma se cerró y Carolina apoyo su cabeza en el control, produciendo pequeños sonidos de sollozos mientras Tex no paraba de observar cómo se desvanecía aquella tormenta de rayos anaranjados. Parece ser que Dragona era muy importante para ellas, como para todas."**

 **Akia:** Tex, quiero empezar ya.

 **Tex:** Hm? (Dándose la vuelta)

 **Akia:** Hay que salvar a Dragona. Sacarla de aquel infierno y traerla aquí. Nos e que estarán haciendo con ella pero cuanto antes acabe su sufrimiento, mejor.

 **Carolina:** Quieres empezar ya? (Mirándola)

 **Akia:** Aunque me cueste un día entero sin dormir.

 **Tex:** Me gusta tu fuerza. Te veo en cinco minutos en la sala de prácticas. Ve a que te den un traje de combate y nos veremos.

… **:** Nos acompañas por aquí, Akia?

" **Dos chicas me indicaron una sala donde, dentro, había muchas más con planos de trajes, luces, armas y demás. Me entregaron un traje de color negro de mi talla. Cuando me puse el traje, entendí el concepto de su trabajo. Llamar la atención, y distraer al enemigo, como con la Hipnosis."**


	3. Capitulo 3

**"Cuando me mire las manos, algo parecido a un líquido, recorría mis brazos y notaba que entraba en mis venas, que entraba dentro de mí… Una gran pared cegadora hizo que me cayera de rodillas… y cuando se aclaró, me mire al cristal que tenía delante."**

 **Akia:** No… que ha pasado…?

 **Tex:** Con que eres como Dragona. (Mirándola)

 **Akia:** A que te refieres?

 **Tex:** Todos los trajes tienen una material líquido especial, que se inserta en vena para hacernos más ágiles y rápidas. A "Gaia" la ocurrió lo mismo, dando a Dragona. Pero tú, solo has cambiado de color… a un color como el cielo del espacio.

" **Me mire los ojos, parecían estelas moradas del universo."**

 **Tex:** Lista, Soberana de Dragona?

 **Akia:** (Cerrando los puños) Mas que lista.

" **Como predijo Carolina, no tardé en llegar a la elite, la rabia de todo lo que esos bastardos causaban a mi alrededor, las preocupaciones de mis nuevas compañeras por Dragona y su sacrifico por mí, hicieron de mi algo más que una simple guerrera. Ahora mi traje era negro brillante y varias franjas por todo mi cuerpo, brillaban de un color Morado galáctico, como mis ojos. Y pronto me dejaron la posibilidad de obtener unos cuernos de Dragón, en referencia a Dragona, como todas las chicas de élite."**

 **Akia:** (Mirando su casco y limpiando los cuernos)…

 **Tex:** Estas Preparada?

 **Akia:** Preparada? Para qué?

 **Tex:** Hemos localizado a Dragona.

 **Akia:** Como…?

 **Tex:** En efecto estaba con Locus. Pero en otra base. La verdadera de estos que se encuentra cerca de un yacimiento de Ruinas.

 **Carolina:** Tex nos vamos.

 **Tex:** Voy. Vamos Akia.

 **Akia:** No.

 **Tex:** Que? (Dándose la vuelta)

 **Akia:** (Poniéndose el casco y encendiéndosele unas luces en el visor) Yo metí en esto a Dragona. Yo os metí a vosotras. Mi error, mis consecuencias. Iré yo sola, y si hace falta me quedare yo con ellos, pero traeré a Dragona primero sana y salva.

 **Tex:** Estas tonta? No te lo permitiré!

 **Akia:** Ya no soy una niña. Vosotras mismas me habéis entrenado. Este mundo me ha dado palazos y yo los he recibido, pero para levantarme más fuerte y ser yo quien de los palazos. (Cogiendo su francotirador) Os mantendré informadas.

 **Carolina:** Espera! Y si te atrapan?

 **Akia:** Ellos no saben que me ha ocurrido. (Camuflándose de un color negro)

 **Tex:** (Mirando como desaparecía de la sala) Sera su última prueba. Buena suerte, Demonio del Dragón.

" **Carolina se me quedo mirando con una cara muy triste, pero comprendí que en esta guerra, o cazas o te cazan. No me comprometí a coger el tanque de Dragona, así que cogí una de las motos oscuras de las capitanas y salí a la calle en dirección a su base. Alrededor y cerca de nuestra base, los tejados estaban iluminados por pequeños ojos de colores que me observaban."**

" **Al llegar he de decir que me quede impresionada. La seguridad de esa base superaba la nuestra. Este hombre estaba verdaderamente protegido. Apague la moto, y entre los arbustos, salte la valla y me acerque a una de las paredes. Pegándome a la pared, observe una pequeña rejilla que había debajo de mí."**

 **Akia:** Santo dios…

" **Era tan pequeña que me colé por aquel conducto sin ningún problema. Esos malditos conductos estaban asquerosos. Suerte que no viviera algún monstruo allí dentro. Explorando a través de ese laberinto encontré una sala donde estaba Dragona. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al verla. Su blanco pelo estaba cortado por varios lados y lleno de sangre, los tatuajes de su cara ni se veían, y tenía un ojo morado. Tenía el cuerpo medio desnudo, y lleno de heridas y moratones. Su cuello llevaba un collar parecido al de castigo de los perros. Pero… como se atreven esos bastardos a hacerla eso."**

" **Cogí una de las bombas de colores y la lance por la rejilla. Dos guardias se quedaron mirándola mientras esta lucia. Al apagarse los colores, uno de ellos la cogió, y automáticamente esta exploto, lanzándoles unos clavos que pronto los hizo caer al suelo. Los lleve hasta sentarles en la pared."**

 **Akia:** (Cogiendo sus cuchillos de combate) Dragona… Dragona…!

 **Dragona:** (Mirándola) No! Aléjate! Otra vez no!

 **Akia:** (Tapándola la boca) Shhh! Calla… Soy Akia.

 **Dragona:** Aki-Akia?

 **Akia:** (Cogiéndola la cara y abrazándola) Estas bien…?

 **Dragona:** (Alterada) Tienes que irte… Maine no tardara en venir!

 **Akia:** (Rompiéndola el collar de castigo) Debes irte.

 **Dragona:** Que…?

" **Sus heridas eran peores de lo que me imaginaba, no sé si había pasado por una trituradora o por una cámara de cuchillas."**

 **Akia:** (Cogiendo una silla y colocándola bajo el conducto) Hay varias pintadas en los conductos. Te guiaran hasta el final… vamos Jefa. (Dándola la mano)

" **Dragona me miro con una cara de tristeza entre lágrimas y asintió, dándome la mano. La ayude a subir al conducto y yo me separe de ella."**

 **Dragona:** A dónde vas?

 **Akia:** He de comprobar una cosa, vete.

 **Dragona:** Y si comprueban las cámaras?

 **Akia:** No te preocupes. (Sonriendo)

… **:** Ya son y media. Comprueba la cámara.

… **:** (Mirando a Dragona sentada) Sigue ahí.

… **:** (Estirándose) Esto es muy aburrido.

… **:** (Bostezando) Te hace una cervecita?

… **:** Estas tardando. (Levantándose)

" **Dragona me acaricio la cara, sonriéndome. Después de unos minutos, llegue a donde quería estar. La sala principal de Locus. Y para mi sorpresa…"**

 **Shen:** Que tienes a la Jefa de los Demonios de Neón?

 **Locus:** Lleva varios días con nosotros.

 **Maine:** Y no se lo ha pasado mal.

 **Félix:** Se consideraría delito lo que estáis haciendo.

 **Maine:** Pero ella no puede escapar. Así que nadie se enterara.

 **Locus:** (Suspirando) Alguna noticia de los StormTitans?

 **Shen:** Algunos de los míos los están controlando. Pero más de una vez los han visto con los demonios.

 **Locus:** Aliados… Más inútiles para mandar al infierno.

" **Qué conferencia más divertida. Pero lo único que quería saber era si su reunión era verdad. Aunque algo extraño pasaba con Locus, porque miraba todo el rato a mi posición. Cuando dirigió su mirada a mí, note que algo me empujaba de detrás y que me atrapaba de la cintura. Cuando levante la mirada al frente, solo vi algo que aterro mi cuerpo entero."**

 **Zed:** Hola pequeña… que hace un Demonio como tú por nuestra base…? (Cogiéndola la cara)

 **Raider:** Vienes a por tu ama?

 **Akia:** (Moviéndose) Suéltame! Y quítate de mi espalda!

 **Zed:** (Clavando una cuchilla a la rejilla) Vale.

" **Note un mísero movimiento de la rejilla y poco después caí a la mesa de control de la sala. Me queje del daño en la espalda que tenía pero cuando levante la cabeza, Locus estaba delante mirándome."**

 **Locus:** (Mirándola) Con que mandando súbditas para salvarla.

 **Maine:** Pero ella no es como las otras. (Mirándola el casco)

 **Shen:** Son la Elite de Dragona. Son mejores que los demonios, y esta es una Silenciosa Nocturna.

 **Félix:** Que bien elige esta mujer. (Mirándola)

" **Que había hecho yo para tener tan mala suerte, dos Jefes y cuatro capitanes… Sabía que podía ocurrir esto… pero aunque mi vida corriera peligro, Dragona tenía que salir de aquí… y tampoco me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No con estos monstruos…"**

" **Antes de que pudiera moverme, Maine agarro un lado de mi pelo y note que dos manos agarraban mis tobillos. Este me levanto la cara hacia Locus, que con sus manos agarró mi casco y me lo quito."**

 **Zed:** Akia?

 **Félix:** Un momento, es la chica del autobús?

 **Akia:** Suéltame bastardo! Como sabes mi nombre!? Ni te atrevas a tocarme!

 **Locus:** (Tirando el casco al suelo) Eres la chica que quería cambiar el mundo no?

" **Solo me quede mirándole a la cara, sin decirle nada. Notaba que su casco poco a poco se acercaba a mi cara. Mis manos no podían moverse, estaban prisioneras por las de Shen. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil."**

 **Locus:** Desde ese día que te vi. Amiga de ese monstruo piramidal. Tuviste una oportunidad después de que Zed intentará forzarte, para escapar, pero tu inutilidad y tu orgullo creen que puedes cambiar este mundo. Créeme...

" **Locus acaricio mi cara y después la cogió bruscamente con su mano."**

 **Locus:** Ya no puedes hacer nada, no sirves para nada y no llegaras a nada. En este mundo, solo servís para quedaros en vuestras casas.

" **Baje la cabeza, y después de un segundo, la volví a levantar escupiéndole en la cara."**

 **Akia:** Eres un maldito machista! Te crees que eres el mejor de todos, cuando solo te escondes en la oscuridad, esperando a que algún imbécil te siga el juego, como todos! Los tienes retenidos aquí porque prefieres quedarte en tu maldita base para que ellos mueran antes que tú, protegiéndote! Te crees que todo se te va a dar en la mano? Pues te equivocas! Aquí no sirve de nada aprovecharse de los demás porque acabaran por engañarte! Se acabaran dando cuenta de que son unas simples marionetas… sin libertad!

" **Zed se quedó mirando a Maine, de lo que este miro a Locus. Locus miraba hacia ellos dos, y cogiéndome de un brazo, me lanzo al suelo de golpe."**

 **Locus:** Como te atreves a hablarme así, maldita niñata. Tú y tus compañeras vais a morir una a una. Me encargare de que sufran… al igual que lo harás tú.

 **Akia:** (Levantándose) Adelante! No me rendiré tan fácilmente ante un canalla como tú!

" **Era la hora que estaba esperando, nunca creí que mi primera pelea fuera contra él. Todo lo que había pasado estaba delante de mí. Desde donde empezó hasta ahora… La agilidad con la que combatía Locus era lenta, pero sé que si me llegaría a alcanzar algunos de sus golpes, el dolor seria mortal. No me dejaba atacarle, el solo me perseguía detrás de mis esquives intentando alcanzarme. Cuando llegue a estar cerca del grupo, Locus me lanzo un puñetazo, me agache y conseguí lo que quería. Alcanzo a Shen en su casco, que no le hizo nada pero la forma en que lo miró me lo dijo todo. Era ahora o nunca…"**

" **Locus y Shen se quedaron mirándose los dos, de lo que yo me escondí debajo de la mesa. Vi como el grupo los rodeaba. Sé que Shen era demasiado orgulloso y Locus demasiado prepotente, de lo que se causaría una batalla entre los dos, pero sus capitanes no les dejaron. Aprovechando la confusión, decidí irme lentamente y agachada a la puerta, pero algo me agarro del gemelo."**

 **Maine:** Adonde vas.

" **Mi corazón se aceleró, y tire hacia delante sin darme cuenta de que la tela de mi pierna hasta mi medio derecho del culo se estaba rompiendo. De un último tirón, Maine se llevó media prenda de mi pierna, de lo que me levante y les mire. Las cinco miradas se dirigieron hacia mí. La había liado más de lo que estaba."**

 **Locus:** Cogerla.

 **Zed:** (Sacando una cuchilla) Me pido primero.

 **Akia:** No… no no no! (Asustada)

" **Le di al botón de la puerta y salí en una dirección aleatoria, sin mirar atrás, huyendo de la muerte. Aquel lugar era un laberinto. Parecía un juego de terror, en el que cuando un monstruo te ve, te persigue hasta que te atrapa… de lo que si eso me ocurría a mí, no iba a morir de una muerte bonita."**

" **Por más que giraba esquinas, ni les perdía ni encontraba una salida. En una de estas, nada más girar, una mano atrapo mi cara, me tapó la boca y me empujo contra una pared. Observe como Zed, Maine y Félix, pasaban por aquel pasillo siguiendo adelante. Yo, miraba aquella sombra que estaba delante de mí, sin dejarme separarme de la pared, porque el mismo estaba empujándome."**

 **Raider:** Shhh…

 **Cuando vi que activo su luz anaranjada de su visor, no me lo creía. Porque me había ocultado de ellos?**

 **Akia:** Po-Porque lo has hecho?

 **Raider:** (Tocándola la pierna, y subiendo hacia su culo lentamente) Es verdad que verte así aumenta mi lujuria… Pero a decir verdad, no nos hiciste nada malo. Solo tu propio honor ha salvado a tu jefa, como cualquier soldado con corazón haría. Respeto tu fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarte a nosotros. (Dándola el casco y alejándose al pasillo) Por aquí tienes un conducto de ventilación. Vete, ya me ocupare yo.

 **Akia:** (Cogiéndolo) Raider…

 **Raider:** No me hagas cambiar de opinión… No te gustaría que te atrapáramos entre todos.

" **Mirando al suelo, me puse el casco y subí hacia el conducto, justamente al cerrarlo apareció Zed."**

Zed: (Mirándole) Donde has estado?

Raider: Buscaba entre los conductos y los sitios oscuros. Es muy buena con el camuflaje.

Maine: La habéis perdido?

Zed: (Mirando al conducto) Echare otro vistazo.

Raider: He visto una pintada morada de ella cerca de la habitación de Dragona. Vamos!

" **Como era de esperar, a todos le llamaron la atención y se fueron con él. Las pintadas de los conductos estaban intactas y gracias a ellas pude volver a salir por el mismo sitio. Al final del conducto, había un pequeño mechón de pelo blanco, dándome la sensación de que Dragona estaba a salvo. Cuando salí en la misma dirección en la que entre, ya no vi la moto, asique me dispuse a correr hacia la ciudad. Lo que me extraño fue Raider... A medida que caminaba a la ciudad, pensaba en lo que me dijo. Porque motivo había decidido salvarme de aquellos salvajes? Si hasta el mismo quería también atraparme…"**

" **Empecé a hacer ideas, pero ninguna me la creía posible, así que deje de pensar en él y decidí centrarme en volver a casa. Me pare un segundo, al escuchar un motor de un blindado, y al darme la vuelta vi que venía hacia a mí. Lo peor es que los cuatro capitanes estaban en él, junto con más soldados. Empecé a correr hacia la calle de delante."**

 **Maine:** (Dando un gran golpe) No puede volver a escapar.

Félix: Me encargo yo.

" **Félix tiro uno de sus cuchillos hacia a mí y por mala suerte, atravesó mi tobillo, haciendo que callera."**

 **Raider:** Que haces! No hay que dañarla!

 **Félix:** De alguna forma había que pararla!

 **Zed:** Callaros ya los dos.

" **No podía dejar de correr, pero el dolor me hizo volver al suelo. Al darme la vuelta, vi que el camión no iba a pararse, y ese cuchillo no me permitía moverme. Viendo que el camión no iba a parar, me puse las manos en el visor, cerrando los ojos. Pero unos temblores pasaron por mi lado y un Titán mecánico con un gran martillo dio un golpe al Blindado, haciéndolo volar por encima de mí y haciéndolo dar vueltas a medida que paraba por la calle. Vi el emblema de aquella bestia mecánica. Varios soldados salieron de varios escondrijos y los tejados estaban llenos de luces de colores y de neón. Para acabar, el tanque de Dragona apareció de detrás de un edificio, con Carolina y Darkmarg encima de él. Otros dos titanes mecánicos caminaban a sus lados. Un robot con una ametralladora se colocó delante de mí."**

 **Ripper:** Asegurada.

 **Darkmarg:** Mas os vale salir de aquí! Antes que decidamos haceros pedazos!

 **Carolina:** Fuera de nuestro territorio!

" **Ellos, los Demonios y los Titanes, actuando por primera vez juntos ante mis ojos. No podía describir cuantos soldados y demonios había. Los cuatro capitanes, miraban hacia Carolina y Darkmarg."**

 **Maine:** Retirada.

 **Zed:** Que!? Ya casi la teníamos!

 **Raider:** Porque solo piensas en atraparla! Hay que irse o eres tan tonto como para meterte contra ellos!

" **Zed miro a Raider y poco a poco se fue acercando a su casco. Maine cogió a Zed y lo separo de él, caminando hacia atrás, junto con los otros dos."**

 **Carolina:** Akia! (Corriendo hacia ella) Madre mía… Estas bien…

 **Akia:** Muchas gracias… de verdad.

 **Darkmarg:** (Haciendo una seña) Volver todos. (Acercándose a ella) Hey enana. Que agallas has tenido de ir ahí.

 **Akia:** Dragona va antes que yo. (Sonriéndole)

 **Darkmarg:** Eso está bien. Pero aquí nadie es más que nadie. Todos somos importantes para mantener unidas las bandas. Muy bien hecho, Akia.

" **Carolina sonrió a Darkmarg y luego me dio un abrazo, mientras yo les sonreía. Ripper, que estaba al lado de Darkmarg, controlaba a los otros, que desaparecieron. Yo miraba aquellas monstruosidades de gran altura."**

 **Akia:** Son impresionantes…

" **Lentos pero fuertes, los Juggernauts Titanes eran la élite de los StormTitans. Fuertes robot máquinas que llevaban un gran martillo eléctrico o un hacha de guerra electrificada. Guardianes de las calles de la zona de los StormTitans, eran leales a su Jefe y siempre iban de uno en uno, repartidos con varios soldados. Grandes máquinas de guerra… Con solo mirarles, tu propia sangre se hiela."**

" **He de darle las gracias a mi compañero por hacer junto a mí y todo el aporte y las ideas conjuntas en todas estas divertidas historias! Gracias Darkmarg! 3"**

" **Espero que os esté gustando esta historia y que la estéis disfrutando tanto como lo hacemos mi compañero y yo! Cualquier duda, no os importéis en preguntar! –Sigmauraia."**


End file.
